


Whirlwind

by wordsss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Other, frienship and family only, wendy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-2-3-4, I'm not that little girl anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> wriiten for wendy day and mel-senpai. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BEAUTIFUL PERFECTION.

whirlwind

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

Wendy learns of mother day in her first year in cait shelter. She doesn't like it. The feeling of loneliness and betrayal washes over her and Wendy wonder if she would feel better if she cried for a while. Wendy hates Grandine―just a bit―for leaving her right now.

The guild is lively today. Most people have their mothers coming over and the preparations are taking a lot of time. Hiding all the alcohol and giving their lovers a brief description of the woman who brought them here before they meet for the first time or some even having trouble finding decent, clean clothes to wear. Some people already left to see their mothers, while the rest are preparing for their visit to the village cemetery.

Wendy, for a moment, wonders if she should make headstone for Grandine too.

She shakes the thought out of her head in the next moment.

.

.

.

2

.

"You can come on out, Romeo-kun." Wendy doesn't move her gaze away from the stars. "I know you're here."

There is the soft sound of footsteps on the wooden boards of the harbor and then Romeo plops down next to her. There is a sheepish grin flashed Wendy's way and the urge to return that smile missing. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a dragon slayer. I know your scent."

"Oh…" He scratches his neck awkwardly, probably racking his brain to find something to say. Romeo isn't very comfortable with silence, Wendy isn't either. But today is an exception. But the seemingly oblivious boy doesn't seem to quite get it. "So…you come here often?"

"Um, not really…"

"Why not? I mean, it's amazing here. I come here almost every day. It kinda became my spot in town."

"Really?"

"Uh…yeah…I started coming here when you guys left for Tenrou….It sort of became a habit, I guess."

"Oh!"

There is a brief silence which both of the two usually dreads, but today is an exception. So Wendy doesn't mind. Instead of trying to come up with something to talk about, she closes her eyes and listens. The sound of waves crashing into the harbor. The sound crickets make. The faraway hustle of the half asleep town. The sound of Romeo's steady heartbeat, the sound of rise and fall that comes with his breathing. It's nice. It's comforting. It makes her want to disappear.

"Wendy… are you…what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine."

"No…You've been acting off all day. Something is wrong. Tell me what it is…" he pauses, hesitates. "Please?"

His words are genuine, full of concern for her and it makes Wendy angry. So angry that she wants watch something break, something crash, something burn. She wants to call a storm upon something. She wants to hurt everyone and everything and she just doesn't know. She doesn't know anything right now. She never knew anything in her life. It just hurts. It all hurts and nothing makes sense right now. It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair to her and anybody around her.

"I just miss Grandine." She tells him. It's the most Wendy-esque thing to do and Wendy does Wendy-esque things.

.

.

.

3

.

The girl in the mirror looks somewhat different than the one Wendy's used to seeing.

There is an absence of the sensation of long hair against her back, a new scar under guild mark and remnants of bruises all over her body. Her eyes are shining with something she sees in her family; there is a newfound strength somewhere in her bones and the absence of emptiness all over her. She looks like she knows what she wants now. The determination in that always has been there in her soul has made it to her conscious and she knows what she can do and will do ad must do. She looks strong. She feels strong.

Wendy is strong.

The blue-haired girl brushes her now short hair and wears a pale pink dress and smiles like she means it.

.

.

.

4

.

"

"Why did you leave?" Wendy finally asks one day. "Why did you leave that day?"

Grandine doesn't answer. The dragon only stares ―at the sky, towards the mountains, at anything but Wendy―with her wise eyes cold with something akin to guilt and apology. It's all so unlike the sky dragon but so much like her at the same time that it scares Wendy.

The most Wendy-like thing to do would be to back off. To apologize and say that its Grandine's choice whether to tell her or not. She would not mind either way. But she doesn't do that.

Wendy is different now. She is strong and she doesn't always do Wendy-esque things. To her, this is not something she can let go. This is not something she can forget like it never happened. Wendy wants, needs, deserves answers and must get them from her own parent who left her all alone. She gathers all her courage, anger, sadness and everything and asks once more.

"Why did you  _leave me_ that day, Grandine?"

"Wendy…" This time Grandine answers. "I will not apologize because I am not sorry. It had to be done. But if you want to know the why it was necessary then I will tell you." Soft and gentle and loving eyes meet Wendy's. "But first, you must decide, my dear, do you truly wish to know."

"Tell me…" The dragon slayer sits down. "Tell me everything…"

_Mom._

.

.

.

5

.

Once, there was little girl crying in nowhere for her mother and home and for herself. A boy from another world saw her. He wiped away her tears and took her with him. He found her.

But soon, the boy from before had to go and the little girl could not go with. But she clung to him, never the less. She cried and cried and cried and a long dead man gathered other long dead people and made her a place to belong. They raised her.

One day, the little girl found an egg and a flying and talking cat came out of it. The cat was strict and critical but she was a friend. A first friend who saw her as an equal and not a child and they learned everything together. She prepared her.

Long after, the dead had to go back and the little girl felt lost once more. Her home and her family were leaving her again and she did not like it one bit. A woman who should be a girl placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a new home. She saved her.

Then, the little girl joined another family. This one was rowdy and rough around the edges but warm. She found older sisters in starlight girls and platinum queens and river ladies. She found big brothers in boys who were more flame than boys and iron men and boys with eyes so cold but heart so warm. She found friends in innocent curiosity and childish eyes and misplaced admiration from fire-boys. They formed her.

Later, she met a man with scars and died for seven years and cut her hair in a fight. She proved her strength and accepted herself and learned to live. She found her mother. She learned about the boy from another world and loved her long dead family and she flew with her first and best friend and more-than loved her new-found family. She was ready and she was her own person now.

The little girl wasn't a little girl anymore. She was Wendy of Fairy tail now and she would be for the rest of her forever.

.

.

.

  
  



End file.
